the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Borj Scandal
The Borj Scandal (official title: Family v. Aaron) is a family crisis which took place from July 29, 2013 to September 26, 2013. In July 2013, a member of the family managed to gain access to the family website account of Borj Medvedev, a member of the distant family who very few members of the family actually knew. Through this fake account, the perpetrator was able to harass members of the family and post vulgar content onto the family website. Most of the attacks occurred from July 29 to August 6, 2013. Many family members theorized that it was Aaron who created the fake account, as he was prone to such antics. He was brought in front of the Standing Committee on Peace & Interfamily Affairs to face suspension from the family, and was found not guilty by Family Council. Background On July 29, 2013, an account was created on the Family Website under the name of Borj Medvedev, a distant relative to the family, related by marriage. The account was created anonymously. Through the Family site, anyone can create an account for a family member with an email address, even if it may not actually be them. Through using login statistics, it was found that Aaron had logged in just moments before the Borj account was activated. The Borj account then went onto the Family website and began to harass family members on group forums and through private group messages, attacking people based on their appearance or on what they say. A few days later, the fake Borj also created a poll about cheese, before disappearing from the Family website, with the last post Borj making taking place on August 6, 2013. The fake Borj logged in one more time on September 26, 2013, but did not take any actions during that login. Family Council Decision The case was first brought to the Standing Committee on Peace & Interfamily Affairs, where it was debated by the committee. After calling multiple witnesses who had witnessed and dealt with Borj, the family decided the appropriate punishment for Aaron would be a 3 month ban from family events, if he was found guilty. The committee found that there was enough evidence to possibly mean Aaron is guilty, and with a 4-2 decision, it was decided that Family v. Aaron would be brought forward to Family Council to decide if he was guilty or not. The next day Family Council debated whether Aaron was guilty or not, with family members on the Peace Committee sharing the results of the hearing. After this debate, Family Council decided 12-5 that Aaron was guilty of impersonating Borj, and was therefore handed a 3 month ban from family events. Witnesses * Aaron - The accused in Family v. Aaron * Andrew - States Aaron was not at home when events took place * Brennan - Expert on the way Aaron talks * Borj - Family member who was impersonated by accused * Cecile - Administrator of Family website who has access to login information * Easan - Discussed actual criminal implications of harassment and impersonation * Linda - Expert on Aaron's misbehaviour * Martin - One of the victims of Borj impersonator's assaults Concurrence The concurrence on declaring Aaron guilty was written by Reginald. Stated that there was enough proof on Aaron's guilt, with that being; *Aaron and Borj logging in and logging off of Family website at similar times *Aaron and Borj typed in similar ways with similar language *Aaron is known for trollery and misbehaviour on family website *Childish insults thrown at family members similar to Aaron's typical behaviour Dissent The dissent on declaring Aaron guilty was written by George. Stated that proof was lacking on Aaron's guilt, with proof being on; * Aaron not being at home infront of his computer when the Borj scandal hit * No proof Aaron invited Borj to the family website Reactions Political Other Family Members Category:Family Crises